Missadventures in Hair Gel
by MycatISLordTubbington
Summary: "I like playing with your hair, hair gel makes the difficult." What happens when Blaine goes a week without hair gel.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned glee then the most recent episode would have had Britt, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine singing No way (AVPS)

**Warnings: **Sexual situations between two men in a public area. Implied hair fetish. No penetrative sex.

**A/N **This was a collaboration between me and my friend Maylin written during boring geometry classes. We had both been in love with Darren ever since seeing him in AVPM. When we saw him all blaine-ified w/ the gel this happened. It is pure crack. ON WITH THE STORY =D

Kurt Hummle walked through the halls of Dalton calmly, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Hey Kurt!"

"AAHHHH!" Kurt shrieked and turned to see a startled looking Wes and David standing behind him.

"Whoa," David said "What's the matter?"

"You look guilty." Wes said clutching his gavel tightly.

"Guilty?" Kurt chuckled nervously, "Guilty of what? I didn't do anything….I was framed!"

"…" Wes and David just stared at him for a moment before David, with a mischievous grin asked, "What did you do?"

"um…I may have…sorta…"

"KURT!" A frizzy haired and haggard looking Blaine stormed down the hallway towards the trio. Kurt turned on heel and bolted down the hallway, Blaine following shortly (**A/N **short joke =P) behind him. David and Wes exchanged smiles and followed the couple to the courtyard where they found Blaine cornering Kurt against a tall fountain.

"Kurt, give. It. Back." He said with an obvious attempt to stay calm.

"No!" Kurt shouted.

Wes and David saw Kurt toss something over his shoulder and into the top tier of the fountain.

"!" Blaine screamed, dropping to his knees and pulling at his hair.

Kurt knelt next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now Honey," Kurt said sweetly "I know this seems bad now but you'll see, it really is for the best."

"N-no it's n-n-not" Blaine cried weakly, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

"Um…I'm confused." Wes said, "What did you throw?"

"M-m-my….my hair gel! Whaaaa!"

Wes and David gasped in unison.

"But, but no one has ever even seen Blaine without his gel!" David said.

"You, Kurt, are a radical. An absolute radical!" Wes looked absolutely scandalized.

"Well," Kurt said "I have seen him gel-less and I am so sick of getting my hands stuck in it when…never mind. The point is that gel was gross and it's probably going to give him, like, brain cancer or something."

"But-but my hair's gonna get all weird and poofy and I'm gonna look so ugly."

"Blaine honey, you could never look ugly. You're the cutest guy I know."

Blaine looked up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Look," Kurt said in a defeated voice. "I'll make you a deal. If you go a whole without using ANY hair products besides shampoo and you still think you look ugly I will buy you more product than you will ever need."

"I-I guess I could do that." Blaine said, liking the idea of free hair gel.

"Great. Wes, David, you two are our witnesses."

"Ok" Wes said

"We'll keep an eye on him for you" David smiled, looking highly amused.

"Wonderful, Blaine dear do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Always"

Their soft kiss was broken when David asked, "wait, when exactly did you get your hands tangled in Blaine's hair?"

"You will never know."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the hallways, completely unhinged. "How could Kurt do this to me" he thought to himself, "It's torture. My hair gel is my life. There's is nothing I have ever loved more than my gel! Well...except Kurt. And Red Vines. And bowties. And maybe not Katy Perry but she comes close..." Blaine's thought process was broken when he entered the Warblers' empty rehearsal room. "Empty? Why is it empty? Kurt was supposed to meet me here. Where is he? UGH! I can't think without my freaking hair gel!" Blaine flopped on the couch sulkily.<p>

A moment later Kurt hurried in, "Sorry I'm late honey, but look, I got you something". Kurt smiled triumphantly as he pulled a large tub of hair gel from his satchel. Blaine squealed, grabbing the gel and cuddling it close to his face. He smiled brightly at Kurt and hugged him.

"Thank you SO much Kurtsie!"

"You're welcome sweetie, although honestly I wish you wouldn't wear it."

"Why not, don't you like it?"

"You look great with or without the gel, but...well I really like playing with your hair, and gel makes that difficult."

Blaine smiled and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Well, I supposed I could go gel-less some of the time"

Then Blaine proceeded to lean into Kurt and kiss his lips, gently at first then fiercer. He tossed the gel on the couch behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt reached around his neck, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair. Blaine moved his mouth to kiss Kurt's neck, causing the older boy to mewl and wrap a leg around Blaine's waist. It threw Blaine off balance and the two boys fell back onto the couch. They both laughed a little and adjusted themselves into a more comfortable position, Blaine on his back with Kurt straddling him above. The two boys allowed their hands to roam, over chests and legs and arms. Pretty soon blazers were shed, ties loosened, and shirts either unbuttoned or removed. Blaine rolled Kurt over and moved his head down to Kurt's waistband, unfastening his slacks with his teeth. He tugged the pants down to the middle of Kurt's pale thighs and gentle kissed the tip of his-

"WHOA DUDE!" Wes slapped his hands over his eyes and hid behind David. Blaine immediately pulled away from Kurt, the action causing his hair to be sharply tugged by Kurt entangled fingers.

"Seriously guys?" David said "that's 3 times this month!"

Wes peeked out from behind David and looked at Kurt's hand in Blaine's hair.

"Hold up, I though Blaine wasn't using gel anymore?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The end, not my best not my worst. Reviews are to writers like hair gel is to Blaine 3


End file.
